May I Kiss You?
by RoseyR
Summary: "...Rin...may I kiss you?" "...WHAT?" RinxLen


**Hey hey! new one-shot story! I decided to write this because I read a few fanfics that involves Len kissing Rin...a lot~ and well, I wanted to write one myself since it's really cute and creative idea, so hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did, then RinxLen will be official and all other Lenxothers pairings will be exterminated! Mwhahahahaha! ...too bad though...**

* * *

Two blondes were walking together and trying to get to school. These two would be mistaken for twins because of their similar hair color and blue eyes, but in reality, these two are not related at all, but they do use their similar appearance to play pranks on their other friends.

The female blonde was named Rin Kagane, and her best friend was Len Kagamine, who secretly has a crush on Rin, but Rin is too oblivious about it.

"Oh geez, we're going to be late, come on Len, let's start running!" Rin said.

"W-wait-!" Before Len could say anything, Rin already took Len's hand and started dragging him towards their school.

"Come on Len, we'll be late!" Rin exclaimed.

"B-but-"

"No 'buts'!" Rin continued to drag Len, until they finally arrived to class with two minutes to spare.

"We could have made it here without running," Len said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Rin said.

The two walked towards their desks and waited for the teacher. The two then spotted their teal haired friend.

"Hey Miku-chan!" Rin greeted while Len just waved his hand.

"Hey you two, guess what we're doing for gym," Miku said.

"What are we doing this time?" Rin asked.

"Well...we're going to be running a lot of laps today," Miku answered.

"Ugh!" both Rin and Len groaned, they both hated running, mostly Rin though, she was never that fast and is always being yelled at by the coach, while Len was pretty fast, but still hated running.

"God, I feel like the coaches are just evil and want to see us suffer!" Rin said.

"Well it could be worse," Len said.

"Like what?"

"Remember what we did two months ago?"

"...Oh...yeah...that was bad."

Finally the teacher arrived, and class began.

_**In Gym~**_

As Miku said, the class were running, and won't be stopping till the class s over. As soon as the coach told them to start, everyone started running, but one female blonde was a lagging a bit.

"Come on Kagane! pick up that speed!"

Rin just mumbled under her breath and tried to pick up the pace, Len slowed down so he can be next to Rin.

"Come on Rin, try to move a bit faster," Len said.

"I'm trying, but I'm too slow!" Rin said.

"It's easy, all you have to do is-" Before Len could finish his sentence, he accidentally trip, and sprain an ankle.

"Len!" Rin cried as she crouched down with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? can you move?" Rin asked.

"I don't think so, my ankle is injured," Len said.

The coach as well as the rest of the class came over and crowded around the two blondes to see what happened.

"Oh no! Len-kun is injured!"

"Coach can I carry Len-kun to the health clinic?"

"Why should you go? I should take Len-kun to the health clinic!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No I'm doing it!"

"Quiet! Kagane, you take Len to the health clinic," coach said.

Rin nodded and helped Len to the clinic. Once the two blondes arrived, and Rin told the nurse what happened, the nurse immediately took Len to one of the beds and told him to lay down.

"Let's see here...looks like you have a sprain, nothing too serious, thank goodness, but you should not do any physical activity for awhile," the nurse explained. "Thank you Miss Kagane for bringing Mr. Kagamine to the clinic, you may go back to class now."

"Alright, see you after school Len," Rin said as she started walking away.

Len was about to call her back, but hesitated, and all he did was mumbled a goodbye, even though she was long gone once he said it.

_**After School~**_

Rin went back to the clinic to get Len, and she saw Len laying on the bed, but no nurse in sight.

"Hey where's the nurse?" Rin asked.

"She had a house emergency, so she left me here, she told me to lock the door up when it's time to go home," Len explained.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but at least we can talk alone together," Len said. But realization hit him and he started to blush.

"Yeah, so how's your leg? Rin asked without realizing what Len said.

"It still hurts, but thankfully it's not infected or whatever," Len said.

"I was really worried when you fell, I thought you were badly injured..." Rin said with a sad look.

"...Rin, I'm fine, see! I'll be okay," Len said as he held Rin's hand.

Rin blushed slightly, but smiled, Len smiled as well, but when he realized he was holding her hand, he started blushing madly, the two just stayed silent, and looked into each other's eyes.

Len's heart was pounding madly inside his chest, Rin's eyes were so beautiful to Len, even though they were similar to his, they were a beautiful ocean blue.

"R-Rin...can I ask you a favor?" Len asked.

"...Sure, what is it?" Rin asked.

"..." Len hesitated, but managed the courage to say it.

"...Rin...may I kiss you?"

"...WHAT!?" Rin exclaimed, while blushing madly. "W-what do you mean!?"

"I...I want to kiss...you..." Len said while blushing madly.

"W-Why?!" Rin asked still blushing, her face was a red as a tomato.

"...I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know! how can you not know?"

"I just...don't know...but please, may I kiss you Rin? Len begged as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Rin continued to stare at Len and feel pity for him, he was her best friend, but them kissing was something a friend would never do.

"...Okay," Rin said.

Either it was because he was begging, either it was that she pity him, or either it was something else, Rin didn't know why she said yes, but she agreed to let him kiss her.

"R-really!?" Len exclaimed.

"Y-yeah sure, j-just hurry up and kiss me already." She didn't have to say that twice, Len grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips.

Rin didn't know what this feeling in her stomach was, but it felt...nice.

When the two pulled away, they were both blushing madly.

"...That felt amazing," Len said.

"..." Rin stay quiet, scared to embarrass herself.

"...Maybe we can do it again tomorrow~" Len said, which caused Rin to widen her eyes. "What!?"

_**Later~**_

And so the kissing of the two never stopped. Everyday when day see each other, they would kiss, well more like Len kissing Rin, he would kiss her when they walk to school together, they would kiss after classes, they would kiss in their lunch spot, which was under the sakura tree, they would kiss when they leave to school together, they would even kiss during clean up duty.

At first, everyone was shocked and started making rumors, and the fangirls were getting angry at Rin, but after a couple of weeks, it calmed down, and everyone thought it was now a normal thing.

The constant kissing for Rin though, was a bit confusing, yet amazing, either it was because she was use to it by now, or because she might have feelings for Len, but no matter what, she just enjoyed kissing Len, even though they were still friends, and their friends would sometimes say they were friends with benefits.

One day though, when Rin was going to her locker, she found a note inside, the note came from Len himself, she then read the letter.

**Rin, meet me at the rooftop of the school.**

**Len.**

Rin was a bit confuse, why did Len want her to meet him at the rooftop? she just shrugged it off and started waking to the rooftop to meet Len.

Once she arrived to the rooftop, she spotted Len sitting against the fence, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey Len, what is it you want to tell me?" Rin asked as she closed the door behind her.

"..." Len stayed silent, but started walking towards her.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked.

"...I love you," Len finally said.

"W-what?" Len hugged her tightly, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I really love you Rin, from the day we met, I really care about you, and I...I want us to be more then friends, I knew just kissing you won't be enough forever, so I might as well confess right now...so...what do you say?" Len asked as his grip around Rin became tighter and more tense.

"..." Rin didn't know what to say, but when they kiss, it felt like magic to her, it felt like they were really meant to be, Rin felt that Len was no longer her friend, but her soul mate.

Instead of replying to his question, she grabbed Len's collar and pulled him into a kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Len was shocked from the sudden kiss, but knew what it meant, and returned the kiss, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Their kiss was gently and sweet, but became more passionate when Len started licking Rin's lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly, and allowed him to enter. His tongue was rubbing everywhere in her mouth and was tangled with her tongue, both of them loved every minute of it.

Once they pulled away, they both started to blush, but smile at each other.

"I love you Rin," Len said.

"...I love you too, Len-kun~" Rin replied as she hug him.

"...May I kiss you again, Len?"

* * *

**Aw so much fluff...oh well! :D anyways hope you like that, sorry if it was sorta lagging or whatever, I didn't really put a lot of energy in this, I know, but hey...at least you get to read Rin and Len kissing a lot...even though Len was the one enjoying it most of all! oh Len, you perv~**

**See ya next time! bye!**

**Review!**


End file.
